Regarding the background of the invention, it should be noted that a complex, rigid mechanism has been used over a long distance, as is known, to electrically and mechanically connect the individual coil wires of coradial, multipolar conductive coils. An example thereof is a connection of individual coil wires to a ring electrode of an electrode catheter, as shown in an older application published under U.S. Publication No. 2012/0053668, with simultaneous passage of a single coil wire through said ring electrode.
Furthermore, electrode supply leads having a so-called multiple-lumen design are known, wherein the supply leads are designed as so-called cords. They are connected to a multipolar plug, such as the type used by the Applicant herein, as known, having the name “DF-4”. The electrode catheters are based on a multiple-lumen tube which guides electrically conductive cords or coils from the top electrodes and ring electrodes to the connecting plug in a plurality of axes extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tube. The contact ends of the cords or coils, which extend toward one another, and the contact elements in the plug have an axial orientation with respect to one another, and are therefore relatively easily accessible for a related electrical connection.
The connection of conductive coils to components to be contacted has previously been carried out preferably by placing the particular coil end or individual wires on shoulders or projections of contact sleeves, wherein the electrical connection is achieved by way of form-fitting or bonding methods such as, for example, crimping, welding, soldering, etc. It is also known to weld the coil in a bore extending through the sleeve. According to a further known connection type—preferably for non-weldable material combinations—the coil end is connected between two sleeves, by way of crimping, for example. The structure comprises a lower sleeve (rigid), contact wires located there between, and a crimping sleeve over it, which is plastically deformed to achieve a form-fit connection and, therefore, an electrical contact. This connection principle also functions with individual wires or cords. In this case, a coil is not located between the sleeves and, instead, radially or axially incoming wires or cords, which extend out of the coil connection of the catheter body, are folded and/or deformed to fit. Likewise, it is possible to insert these individual wires or cords into bores or sleeves for contacting, and to connect them in a bonded or form-fit manner (e.g., by welding or crimping).
The usability of these usual techniques for the connection of coil wires is limited in many regards, in particular with regard to the connection of the individual coil wires of coradial multiple coils at axially extending contact elements of plugs.
Proceeding from the problems of the prior art mentioned above, an objective of the present invention is to improve a conductive coil arrangement of the initially stated type in such a way that a structurally simple, universally applicable connection to contact elements of highly diverse types is made possible.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.